fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Siblings in Arms
Night life in cities was always vastly different form quiet night spent out in the country. Leon had spend the last few years used to chirping crickets and star filled skies after the sun retired for the day. Over the past few weeks he had spent more night in cities than he had in his entire time away from Nightshade. It was approaching midnight yet the streets of Rush Valley refused to go silent. Street lamps illuminated the streets, lighting the way for several drunk pedestrians that passed the alley Leon had ducked into, the sound of automail legs clunking against the sidewalk. Though it was extremely unlikely the intoxicated civilians were any sort of a threat, Leon remained cautious. The less people that saw him, the better. Sticking to only the darkest shadows he could find, Leon inched his way to a manhole cover partially obstructed by a copy of the days paper, the headline reading "Revolution Gaining Ground In Central". Knocking away the paper, Leon began to slide the manhole cover away, revealing a metal ladder that descended into pitch black. Scaling down the ladder, Leon did his best to silently slide the manhole cover back into place. Once finding his footing on solid ground, Leon reached into his jacket, removing a box of matches form his pocket. He nearly fumbled while attempting to light his first match, but he succeeded and the small flame cast a dull glow upon the tunnel. Being very careful to hold the match completely vertical to ensure it lasted as long as possible, Leon began walking, his footsteps echoing through the tunnel. After five matches, Leon finally came across what he had been looking for, a heavy iron door nestled in the wall of the tunnel. Making his way over to the door, Leon knocked four times in rapid succession. For a moment there was no sound, then suddenly the door creaked open and a pair of large hands reached out and pulled Leon inside. Leon hardly even had time to look at the large bald man before he was shoved through another door into a lit room. The room Leon found himself in very much resembled an office. One side of the room was lined with book shelves and filing cabinets on either side of another doorway, while the other had various photographs as well as a small Nightshade banner decorating the grey walls. In the middle on the room were several leather armchairs positioned in front of a large wooden desk. Sitting on the other side of the desk was a young woman, a pleased look on her face as Leon made his way into the room. "Your man seems a bit rough." Leon sated to the woman as he straightened out his wrinkled jacket. Olivia's featured curled in amusement. "Well, he was just trying to assist you, Leon. It was taking you a while. He may have been a little concerned for your well being," Olivia sarcastically spoke. She stood up, leaving the safety of her desk—she literally kept her desk rigged with runes and transmutations circles just in case someone got a little too trigger happy—and met the soldier in the middle of the room. She pulled him into her loving embrace. "I'm so happy that you're here." Her voice was genuine, and reminiscent. "It's been awhile since our last encounter." She pulled away from his grasp and walked back towards her desk. "Come," she instructed, "We have much to talk about today."